


影赤夫妻相性一百问

by KGAKbot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Akaashi, Drunk Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hidden Bokuaka relationship, Hidden Kagehina relationship, Hidden Kuroaka relationship, Implied Ex Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Top Kageyama
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGAKbot/pseuds/KGAKbot
Summary: 用复古一百问打响极地第一炮有虚假的炮友关系和前男友（们）的暗示是一个过于有控制欲的AKS和搞不清状况的KGYM的故事
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	影赤夫妻相性一百问

本一百问由《月刊排球运动Jump！》特约提供，本次采访，我们特地请来了当红排球二传手影山飞雄先生和负责时下热烈连载的超人气排球漫画的编辑同时也是影山先生的伴侣赤苇京治先生！观众朋友们，让我们用热烈的掌声欢迎他们！  
1 请问您的名字？  
赤苇：赤苇京治  
影山：？影山飞雄  
2 年龄是？  
赤苇：22。  
影山：21。  
3 性别是？  
影山：男的  
赤苇：……是男性  
4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
影山：职业二传手的性格。  
赤苇：我的话，表面上来看比较冷淡吧，但是对认定的事情会坚持下去的那种人。不过，影山君……你的描述对于普通观众来说可能太晦涩了，能不能换个说法呢？  
影山：晦……涩？（困惑）  
赤苇：“难以理解”的意思。  
影山：喔。（恍然大悟）那，冷静、精确的性格。  
赤苇：（点头）  
5 对方的性格？  
影山：赤苇前辈是很认真的人，每件事都想很多，还能从中挑选出最有效率的安排。这种冷静的考量在生活上和球场上都很有用，我很喜欢。  
赤苇：（听到如此直球的“喜欢”，顿了一下，轻微脸红）嗯……总的而言，影山君是非常执着的人，为了自己的目标相当努力，也很自律。球场上可以说是眼观八方，行动力也很强。更难得的是，他心底里有一种相当坚定的信念，也从未怀疑过自己选择的道路——我非常欣赏他。  
（两人同时对视了一眼，互相认可了对方的实力）  
（主持人：我瞎了，好闪亮。这合理安排生活的效率典范……跪了！）  
6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
影山：在高中的暑假合宿相遇的。  
赤苇：在最后一天的聚餐时碰到了。  
影山：然后我在吃饭，不小心噎住了……  
赤苇：影山君看起来差点要噎死了，所以我给他递了一瓶水  
影山：谢谢前辈！（深鞠躬）  
主持人：（呃……真是难以想象的混乱场面呢……）  
7 对对方的第一印象？  
影山：强校二传。  
赤苇：和日向君可以说不愧是让音驹陷入苦战的组合呢。影山君的托球精度真是鬼斧神工了。  
8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
赤苇：我想，我们在回答前面的问题的时候，这个问题已经回答过了。  
9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
影山：？（对这个问题有点吃惊）我不会讨厌赤苇前辈的。  
赤苇：不至于会讨厌吧，希望影山君在和大家相处的时候可以更温和一些。  
10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
影山：和赤苇前辈相处非常舒服。  
赤苇：和影山君在一起很安心。  
11 您怎么称呼对方？  
影山：赤苇前辈  
赤苇：影山君  
12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
影山：现在这样就很好。  
赤苇：同感。  
13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
影山：动物？人吧。  
赤苇：影山君，我认为这个问题不是这个意思……  
影山：赤苇前辈就是赤苇前辈啊。  
赤苇：……好吧。  
14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
赤苇：排球，还有运动用的配件……等等，我都会细心挑选好的。  
影山：……（思索中）  
主持人：影山先生不会没有送过赤苇先生礼物吧？  
影山：呃，嗯。  
主持人：赤苇先生，您这样也不会生气吗！  
赤苇：每个人表达好意的方式不一样。所以，我不会怪影山君的。  
15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
影山：排球相关的部件（直答）  
赤苇：没有什么特别想要的。  
主持人：赤苇先生的回答听起来好可疑……人总有想要的东西吧？  
赤苇：（沉默）  
赤苇：看着就够了。  
主持人&影山：？  
赤苇：能看着影山君继续当二传，就是对我最好的礼物了。  
影山：（点头）  
主持人：（有哪里不太对的样子……这真的是正常情侣吗？）  
16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
影山：没有（即答）  
赤苇：没有。  
主持人：（太可疑了吧……这是真的没有，还是假的没有啊？）  
17 您的毛病是？  
影山：最近托球的精度好像会因为天气原因而不够高……还有，有时候没有过多考虑队友的疲乏因素造成的失误等等……  
赤苇：虽然觉得这道题问的意思并不是打排球中的问题，但是影山君这么回答也没有错。  
影山：（点头）  
主持人：（所以这问答根本没有办法正常进行下去啊！！）  
赤苇：我的问题，可能是想太多了吧，有时候会稍微有些犹豫。  
主持人：（所幸，赤苇先生还是个常识人……）  
18 对方的毛病是？  
赤苇：没有什么很大的毛病。生活很规律，目标很坚定…  
影山：赤苇前辈没有问题。  
19对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
赤苇：影山君从来没做过特别让我不快的事情。  
影山：赤苇前辈也是。  
20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
影山：我觉得不会有。本题Pass。  
主持人：诶……真的这么自信满满吗？！  
影山：？（瞥）  
主持人：（不愧是球场的王者……好独裁）  
21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
赤苇：能到什么程度就到什么程度。  
影山：（点头）  
主持人：这么讲和没讲有什么区别啊……！  
22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
影山：合宿的最后一次聚餐。  
主持人：那也算约会吗！那不是有一大堆人的合宿聚会吗？！  
影山：？不然呢  
主持人：……（啊，影山先生好难交流）  
23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
影山：很危急，我差点要噎死了。  
赤苇：对，当时的情况很紧急，再晚两秒影山君就有窒息的可能性，所以我连忙给他递了一瓶水，否则当场会发生命案。  
影山：赤苇前辈，多谢！（深鞠躬）  
赤苇：没关系噢，这是我该做的。（笑）  
主持人：（这什么和什么啊！？你们真的有在认真回答吗！！）  
24 那时进展到何种程度？  
赤苇：进展到给他递白开水的程度。  
影山：（点头）  
主持人：（我已经不想吐槽了……）  
25 经常去的约会地点？  
赤苇：家里吧。  
影山：对。  
主持人：不是，约会是出门常去的地方！  
影山：那就是我训练的球场。  
赤苇：嗯，我有空就会去观看。  
主持人：（虽然还是不太对，但好歹出门了……就这样吧。*内心叹气*）  
26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
赤苇：给影山君准备排球训练要用的各种各样的道具，还有一顿饭，等等一切生活必须的东西。  
影山：呃……  
主持人：影山先生，您……  
赤苇：（以相当有压迫力的目光看向主持人）  
主持人：（识相）好的，我不继续问了。  
27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
影山：我。  
主持人：？？？！！！真的吗影山先生  
影山：“赤苇前辈，请教我怎么观察队友的状态”我记得我当时是这么说的。  
主持人：这不算告白吧等等。  
赤苇：告白，“坦白自己的想法”的意思。  
影山：嗯。  
主持人：喂，赤苇先生你不要曲解文字的意思……  
赤苇：（以相当有压迫力的目光再次看向主持人）  
主持人：（识相地缩回去了）  
28 您有多喜欢对方？  
赤苇：很喜欢。  
影山：（点头）  
主持人：（总感觉怪怪的……）  
29 那么，您爱对方么？  
赤苇：爱。  
影山：（点头）  
主持人：（你们之中是不是有一个人正在说谎，而且有一个人还搞不清楚状况？！）  
30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
赤苇：嗯，我想想……几乎没有吧。如果影山君提出的要求，我都会努力帮他完成的。  
影山：没有印象赤苇前辈说过这样的话。  
主持人：……  
31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
赤苇：没有这种可能性。  
影山：（点头）  
主持人：（我还是重复我刚才的想法，这两个人当中一定有人隐瞒了什么计划，而另一个人完全没有在状态里……）  
32 可以原谅对方变心么？  
赤苇：[重音]不会[重音]有这种情况发生，所以本题是不是可以跳过呢？（颇有威慑力的目光看向主持人）  
主持人：好、好。（低头翻材料）  
33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
赤苇：我们都是精确到分秒的人，这种事情不会发生。  
影山：嗯。  
35 对方性感的表情？  
赤苇：打球的时候，都很性感。  
影山：多谢赤苇前辈的夸奖！（大声）  
主持人：……啊？这，这不对吧。影山先生，你怎么想呢？  
影山：嗯……（苦恼思索中）  
赤苇：（盯着主持人）主持人先生，如果影山君回答不出来，没有必要逼迫他说。他就是这样的人。  
主持人：……非常抱歉。（明明只是一个采访，为什么搞得像在审讯啊！）  
36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
赤苇：看到影山君在尽力打球的时候……  
影山：打排球的时候。  
主持人：啊……这真的等于没说。你们的业余生活真的只有排球和看排球吗？  
影山：？不然呢  
赤苇：是的。（一边看向主持人，一边颇为严厉地给出正面回答）  
38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
赤苇：能够观看影山君打排球。  
影山：打排球。  
39 曾经吵架么？  
赤苇：不曾，也永远不会发生。  
影山：（点头）  
40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
赤苇：不会发生。（重申）  
主持人：……（真有坚定呢）  
41 之后如何和好？  
主持人：（非常识相）我知道了啦，跳过这种问题。  
42 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
赤苇：可以。  
影山：嗯。  
主持人：（总觉得采访他们两个，连半点八卦新闻的亮点都扒不出来……好失望。）  
43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
赤苇：爱是主观臆断。  
影山：（没有听懂赤苇的回答）？？？  
赤苇：所以……  
主持人：好了，我知道您的意思了。你们互相都有感觉到，对吧！  
赤苇：（显出较为满意的样子）  
44 您的爱情表现方式是？  
赤苇：替他考虑打排球所需要的一切。  
影山：打排球！  
主持人：（我靠……）  
45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
赤苇：是吗……可能是影山君不再喜欢排球的那一天吧？  
影山：不会有这种事情的，赤苇前辈！（坚定）  
赤苇：（相当满意）  
主持人：（这两个人……关系意外地很扭曲。怎么说呢，有种一方精心策划，另一方完全凭本能行动的样子……明明影山先生似乎都只考虑到自己和排球，为什么赤苇先生还能与他搭伙在一起呢？）  
46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
赤苇：我觉得排球和影山君更配噢。  
影山：没错！（很高兴）  
主持人：（排球不是花吧！！！！！）  
47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
影山：不会有事情瞒着赤苇前辈的。  
赤苇：（满意）影山君一直都很坦率的。  
主持人：（睥睨这两个人）那么赤苇先生？  
赤苇：很多事情没有说的必要，也没有隐瞒的必要。只要是影山君想要了解的事情，我毫无保留。  
主持人：（绝对是在隐瞒什么！同时感受到了赤苇眼神的威压）  
48 您的自卑感来自？  
影山：？为什么会自卑  
赤苇：能看的影山君这样继续打排球，不如说我的内心充满自豪呢。  
主持人：（总觉得赤苇先生在回避正面回答）  
49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
赤苇：不公开的话，怎么会接受媒体的采访呢？  
影山：嗯！  
主持人：……（总感觉这俩人的关系，似乎不是常识里的关系。公开的标准似乎也被赤苇先生完全带跑了，不愧是和大量人打过交道的编辑，文字功底真是能够把人搪塞回去……）  
50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
影山：当然能了！  
主持人：（惊讶）  
赤苇：你在惊讶什么？  
影山：我当然会一直打排球的（动力满满）  
主持人：（可是对方也不是排球，是赤苇先生啊！）  
赤苇：（看向主持人，比了个“no”的手势，让他停止发问）  
=======================================  
51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
影山：？  
主持人：你们……  
赤苇：影山君是攻噢。  
主持人：（怎么感觉很蹊跷，算了继续问吧）那么赤苇先生就是……  
赤苇：嗯。  
52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
赤苇：因为就这么决定了。  
影山：赤苇前辈的决定，总是合理又有效率。  
主持人：……（这又不是在修家电，为什么要讲究效率和合理性？）  
53 您对现在的状况满意么？  
影山：不错。  
赤苇：满意。  
主持人：（我快搞不懂他们到底在谈论什么了……）  
54 初次H的地点？  
影山：赤苇前辈家里。  
赤苇：我家里。  
主持人：毫无爆点的回答。  
55 当时的感觉？  
影山：好。  
赤苇：很好。  
主持人：赤苇先生，我记得您的语言功底不错，为何只回答两个字呢？  
赤苇：那么你还想问什么呢？  
主持人：比如说，当时的感受啊，有没有什么意外啊，舒不舒服啊之类的……  
赤苇：[重音]一切都很好[重音]  
主持人：（不敢说话）  
56 当时对方的样子？  
影山：赤苇前辈在哭…  
赤苇（快速接话）影山君是温柔的好孩子  
主持人：等等为什么会哭…？（受到赤苇眼神压迫又不敢继续问了）  
57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
影山：我记得是“对不起！赤苇前辈！”  
主持人：诶诶？为什么要道歉？  
赤苇：（强调）因为影山君是温柔的好孩子（笑）  
影山：（迷茫）  
58 每星期H的次数？  
赤苇：有需要和有空就会有。  
影山：（点头）  
主持人：所以到底是多少……  
赤苇：具体而言，和影山君的比赛安排比较契合。因为比赛前如果太紧张了，可能需要一些调节，那时候会多一些。平常就是规律地计划这类活动，以基本保证身体的正常运转。  
影山：（点头）  
主持人：（你们是把H当做锻炼和调整身体手段的一环吗喂！太夸张了吧，这简直毫无情调！！）  
赤苇：还有就是，有时候我会计算卡路里的消耗以及睡眠时间，但倘若我认为时机不够好，就会稍微显得犹豫一些，不过飞雄的话，有需要就会立刻说出来，所以我们有几率在决策速率上出现一点点割裂。  
主持人：等等，赤苇先生，您刚刚称呼影山先生的名字了吧？  
赤苇：怎么？不可以？  
主持人：请问这是为什么呢？  
影山：（恍然大悟）噢，对喔，赤苇前辈！为什么你只在做的时候叫我的名字呢？平常明明也可以叫的。  
主持人：为什么影山先生也跟着我问起来了啊！你们平常没有意识到这个问题吗！（抓狂）  
影山：没有啊，你讲到我才发现。所以赤苇前辈，这是为什么呢？（持续追问）  
赤苇：……（噎住）  
赤苇：那当然是因为……我希望这个称呼是……  
影山：？为什么呢  
赤苇：……我专属的。（非常小声）  
影山：？？？（没有理解）  
赤苇：（恢复正常）影山君，除了你的父母与亲人，还有人叫你“飞雄”吗？  
影山：好像没有多少。  
赤苇：（非常满意）  
影山：啊，但是及川前辈经常会叫我“飞雄酱”。  
赤苇：……（沉默）  
主持人：（哇啊，气氛好僵硬，这节目再这样下去收视率要垮了）*打圆场* 让我们赶紧进入下个话题吧！  
59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
赤苇：最理想的情况我想我们之前已经回答过了。  
影山：嗯（点头）  
主持人：（还是有些低气压呢）  
60 那么，是怎样的H呢？  
赤苇：会尽量满足影山君的需求的。  
影山：赤苇前辈很厉害！  
主持人：（影山先生真的知道这是在做什么吗？？）  
61 自己最敏感的地方？  
影山：？敏感，我觉得怎么样都很舒服。  
赤苇：我怎么样不重要，能够调整好影山君的状态就是我的目的。  
影山：（鞠躬）谢谢赤苇前辈！  
主持人：（…）  
62 对方最敏感的地方？  
赤苇：关于这个，我有详细的笔记（掏出）  
影山：不愧是赤苇前辈！  
主持人：（为什么会有这种东西？！）总感觉越来越危险了，赤苇先生（小声）  
赤苇：需要我说明一下吗？  
主持人：不用了！  
63 用一句话形容H时的对方？  
赤苇：影山君状态很好。  
主持人：（这，是这么说的吗？）那么影山君？  
影山：赤苇前辈很厉害！  
主持人：…  
64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？  
影山：（毫不迟疑）和赤苇前辈一起我很开心！  
赤苇：（老母亲的微笑）我会考虑时机和影山君的需要，[重音]其他的[重音]不重要。当然，能够帮助到影山我也很高兴。喜欢的。  
主持人：（这两个人不正常吧！但是毫无破绽呢，可恶）  
65 一般情况下H的场所？  
影山：家里。  
赤苇：（点头）  
主持人：（就知道会是这样）  
66 您想尝试的H地点？  
影山：？  
赤苇：在家里当然是最理想的，可以做最充分的准备。  
67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
赤苇：出于卫生考量，前后都会冲澡的。  
影山：（点头）  
68 H时有什么约定么？  
影山：约定？  
主持人：（一看就是没有…这个人）  
赤苇：约定，应该指的是我们的一些约定俗成和习惯……  
影山：喔喔。那就是不能影响排球训练和赤苇前辈的工作的事了。  
主持人：（工作狂吗，靠！）  
69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
赤苇：正式交往的时候好歹也是成年人了，所以——  
主持人：初次约会不是高中吗？  
影山：…？  
赤苇：指在一起居住。  
主持人：这是什么混乱关系？？中间发生了什么？  
赤苇：（压迫的眼神）中间有些小插曲，我们现在一切（重音）都很好（营业微笑）  
影山：（点头）  
70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
赤苇：爱从根本上是一种性现象。  
影山：（没有听懂但还是点头了）  
主持人：…  
71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？  
赤苇：很难发生吧，毕竟影山君是将近一米九的排球运动员，如果真的发生了，我会报警的。  
影山：不会发生这种事的，赤苇前辈。  
72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
影山：为什么要不好意思？  
赤苇：不会的。  
主持人：（就知道问这题没有意义）  
73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？  
影山：赤苇前辈告诉我要根据他的安排做，这样才会有最好的状态来比赛，赤苇前辈的安排很周到，不会随便的。  
赤苇：影山君是听话的好孩子。  
主持人：什么跟什么啊，这两个人！  
74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
赤苇：我向来是尽到本分的  
主持人：（？）  
影山：擅长，我觉得很舒服  
主持人：？？  
75 那麽对方呢  
赤苇：我很满意呢  
影山：赤苇前辈的计划很厉害  
主持人：（无力吐槽）这两个人，毫无爆点  
76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
影山：唔…？  
赤苇：我没有什么所求，只要影山君满足就行。  
主持人：真是卑微啊，赤苇先生。（小声）  
赤苇：（紧盯）  
主持人：（瑟缩）  
77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
影山：很多时候都看不到脸啊！  
主持人：？  
影山：因为是从后面直接插——唔唔（被赤苇示意闭嘴）对不起！赤苇前辈！  
赤苇：……哪种表情都很好。  
78您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
赤苇：……？  
影山：？  
主持人：最怕现场突然安静……好啦，快说！  
赤苇：……不会有（声音虚）  
影山：（不明白是什么情况总之跟着点头了）  
主持人：（这两个人一定某一个图谋不轨……）  
79您对SM有兴趣吗？  
影山：SM？  
赤苇：SM吗？我会事先做好调查的，如果能够对影山君的状态有所帮助，或许可以尝试  
影山：！谢谢赤苇前辈（星星眼）  
主持人：？？？？？？？  
80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
赤苇：[重音]不会[重音]有这种情况发生的。  
影山：（不明白是什么情况总之跟着点头了）  
81 您对强奸怎麽看？  
赤苇：（想起了什么，沉默）  
影山：（同样也想起了什么，沉默）  
主持人：说点什么啊！  
赤苇：……会，会报警吧。  
主持人：看起来很不确定的样子，这是为什么？  
影山：……会，会被抓进监狱吧！  
主持人：为什么都这么害怕呢，你们俩？你们难道遇到过类似事情？？？  
赤苇：当然了，如果情节不严重，就可以不用报警吧……  
主持人：赤苇先生什么时候变得如此善良？（疑惑）  
影山：赤苇前辈本来就是非常优秀而善良的前辈！（即答）  
主持人：太怪了吧，你们是不是藏了什么……  
赤苇：……没有什么。  
影山：没有……什么。  
82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
影山：醒来以后不知道自己是不是犯罪了。  
赤苇：……影山君，我们结束这个话题吧。  
主持人：等等！这可是大新闻，什么犯罪？知名排球二传手难道曾经强奸——  
赤苇：等等！（打断）不是这样的。  
主持人：那么赤苇先生怎么解释呢？（露出一副“如果你不解释清楚我就把这句话写到明天的体育八卦娱乐版上面让影山选手无法做人”）  
赤苇：（犹豫良久）不是犯罪。  
主持人：那么是？  
赤苇：是误会。  
主持人：？  
赤苇：一个复杂的误会，起因是喝酒。某次，我去观看排球比赛，散场的时候碰到了同样来看比赛的影山君。很久没见了，所以就请他一块去附近一家很不错的居酒屋喝酒。  
赤苇：那天晚上有点尽兴，所以……  
影山：非常抱歉，赤苇前辈！是我的不好！  
赤苇：（神色复杂）不是你的错，影山君。  
影山：？可是，我醒来的时候确实……  
主持人：啊，所以影山先生才担心是不是自己犯罪了吧。  
赤苇：我认为这、不、是。所以这个话题可以结束了吗？  
影山：但是……我好像没有获得过赤苇前辈的许可的印象……  
赤苇：影山君，你没有想过反过来的情况吗？  
影山：？？？（没有理解）  
主持人：（恍然大悟）  
赤苇：以上。我们是两情相悦的情况下进行的成年人的性行为，而且我们从高中就认识了，所以这是很正常的。不是任何犯罪，只是每对情侣都会做的、普通的事情。（面无表情）  
主持人：（迅速记笔记，喃喃自语）这可是大新闻……影山选手和赤苇编辑竟有如此让人津津乐道桃色往事……  
影山：所以赤苇前辈，这是怎么一回事？  
赤苇：（无视影山，并环臂状）下一题。  
主持人：非常乐意！  
83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
主持人：请赤苇编辑结合本问题和以下的问题，多谈谈刚刚那件事吧！  
赤苇：（在脑海里进行了无数种对于影山职业生涯规划有利的花边新闻模板，用时大约3秒钟，缓缓开口）因为只和影山在我的家里做过，所以本题的答案也是家里。但是是在那个夜晚。  
主持人：我明白了，就是刚刚那个吧！（激动搓手，开始记笔记）  
影山：……赤苇前辈，我想知道是怎么一回事……（然而，麦克风并没有给他）  
84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
赤苇：有。  
主持人：也就是您刚刚所言的，“反过来的情况”，对么？  
赤苇：（点头）那天晚上我们聊得很尽兴，叙了许多旧，再加上本身就互相抱有敬意。离开酒馆的时候大约11点。电车还没有停运。在那时候直接让影山君自己回家也不是不可以，但是因为某种心情，和突然淅淅沥沥开始下的、冬夜的雨……我把醉得有一些不清醒的他带回了我自己的家中。  
影山：（对赤苇过长的叙述感到困惑，并有点困了）  
主持人：这也是为什么不全是影山选手的冲动了吧！这个气氛，真不错呢。  
85 那时攻方的表情？  
赤苇：人喝醉的时候，实际上也不一定全按照本能行动，况且影山君那天没有特别的醉。他只是，非常涣散而空虚地看着我，看了很久。晚风中，凌乱的黑发半遮住他的睫毛，显出一种深不可测的静谧感。  
主持人：（陶醉在颇有文笔的故事中）  
影山：（突然开口）才不是呢。那天的鳗鱼饭团配清酒超绝好味，我就喝得烂醉，搞不好还吐赤苇前辈身上了！  
赤苇：……  
主持人：……摄、摄影师，这段一会记得切掉！（内心os：幸好这个栏目是录播而不是直播，不然这好不容易营造出来的气氛就又凉了。）  
86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
影山：不是，隔天起来的时候我看到赤苇前辈躺在我旁边浑身是吻痕，我还抱着他，真的我觉得我那天晚上一定是把他强暴——（被赤苇强行捂住嘴）  
赤苇：没有那种事。  
主持人：真、真的吗？影山先生都怀疑了两次了？  
赤苇：首先，你见过受害者包庇犯罪者吗？从逻辑上就说不通。其次，那天晚上我没喝多少，意识十分清醒，假设我真的不愿意，我完全有民事能力阻止他。所以我们是心甘情愿的。  
主持人：……也是。  
87 当时受方的反应是？  
赤苇：为了新闻的准确性和避免不必要的麻烦，我再次重申。没有强暴这种事情，我是自愿的，影山君也是自愿的，是在双方有明确意愿的情况下进行的性行为。  
主持人：我明白了（虚）这道题问的是反应，能否请赤苇先生稍微回答一些呢？  
赤苇：那天晚上的影山君很厉害。  
影山：多、多谢夸奖！（速答）……虽然我也不记得发生了什么。  
赤苇：（营业式浅笑）  
主持人：（等等，影山选手喝得烂醉，而且他还不记得发生了什么，那岂不是这事仍旧并没有获得双方的意愿——这里充满了疑点。然而，毕竟赤苇编辑已经再三强调过正当性了，现在这个情况也不好再继续展开这个话题）好了好了，下一题！  
88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
赤苇：没有什么特别的理想喔。要说好的话，影山君就挺优秀的。  
影山：多谢！（点头）  
89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
赤苇：重复问答。  
90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
赤苇：我会综合时间和舒适度的考量来选择道具，并不经常用，毕竟参考测评，使用效果因人而异，不能影响影山君第二天的训练。必要的时候会尝试增加一些新鲜感。  
影山：原来赤苇前辈会使用道具！我都不知道诶！（并不清楚是什么东西但是觉得很厉害）  
主持人：（果然有人是被糊弄了）  
赤苇：影山君不需要去注意，我会妥善安排的。（营业微笑）  
91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
影山：高中  
赤苇：…（沉默了一会）高中  
主持人：（赤苇先生似乎有什么隐情）  
92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
赤苇：…  
影山：不是  
主持人：那么赤苇先生？  
赤苇：…不是。  
主持人：（想要开口——影山选手和赤苇编辑的情史！一定是大新闻！）  
影山：是我以前的搭档呆子日xiang……（被赤苇立刻捂住嘴）  
赤苇：我想，在这个问题也没必要深究了，在确定终身之前交往过其他恋人并不少见吧。硬要交流的话，对我们都没有好处。（微笑，但是略阴着脸）  
主持人：既然这样我们赶紧下一个话题！  
（*本题tips：赤苇的第一次是因为想要追求木兔而希望提高女子力，而被黑尾骗去睡了，所以赤苇不想说。影山的情况是高中时的荷尔蒙发泄。）  
93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？  
赤苇：我没有特别的喜好呢。  
影山：唔…嗯…  
主持人：（果然都顾着自己爽了）  
94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？  
赤苇：影山君舒服的地方我都会考虑到的。  
影山：多谢！  
95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
影山：…嗯？  
赤苇：关于这点，我的笔记本上也有详细的记录（翻开笔记本）  
主持人：（看了一眼，厚厚的好几页）不用念了，赤苇先生，我知道了！  
96 H时您会想些什麽呢？  
赤苇：计算还有多长时间结束以及消耗的能量，还有明天需要准备什么早餐以达到最好的调节效果。  
影山：？不需要想什么吧  
97 一晚H的次数是？  
赤苇：一次，我不会允许太过激烈的性事，花费太多时间在这上面会影响到睡眠质量的。  
影山：我每次做完都直接睡了。  
主持人：（？）直接睡？清理呢？难道是…  
赤苇：我会负责善后的。  
主持人：（……一般难道不是攻方做善后吗？？）  
98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
赤苇：我们都是各自脱好的。  
影山：（点头）  
主持人：（各种意义上都太省力又太没情调了吧）  
99 对您而言H是？  
赤苇：当然是能够帮助影山君调整状态的事。很明显，不是吗？  
影山：很舒服，赤苇前辈很厉害！  
主持人：（影山先生说了多少次了，词汇量太过贫乏，还真是问不出什么东西）  
100 请对恋人说一句话  
影山：赤苇前辈，我有个很在意的地方！  
赤苇：（充满了不祥的预感，但是没有阻止）是什么呢，影山君？  
影山：为什么我们会来参加这个访谈？我们不是互助关系的舍友吗？  
主持人：。  
主持人：说到底你们还没开始交往吗？  
影山：交往当然开始了啊！从高中就和赤苇前辈有所交往了！（非常肯定）我很崇敬他！  
主持人：呃，我觉得我们说的“交往”不是同一种……姑且多说一句，是恋人层面上的交往哦。  
影山：……。  
影山：！！！！！！  
赤苇：（沉默）  
影山：赤苇前辈，你……  
赤苇：怎么？  
影山：你喜欢我？  
赤苇：对。  
影山：（条件反射）多谢前辈！我也很憧憬你！  
赤苇：（舒了一口气）谢谢影山君了。  
主持人：（这不对吧怎么就这样和解了，这真的正常吗！！！）


End file.
